What Have I Done?
by SleepilyHaunted
Summary: My first Twilight fanfic so bear with me, Jake is mad that Edward is back so he tries to change Bella so Edward can't. Edward finds out and bites Bella hoping his venom will change her and stop the werewolf and instead she....
1. The Surprise

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight very very unfortunate thing I bow to you Stephanie Myer

Chapter 1 The Surprise

"Bella," Jake said "Come with me." Edward had just gotten back from when he left me. I was happy to do anything at this point.

Jake grinned that beautiful smile I loved so differently then Edward's crooked one. He had led me to the woods and down a path I had never been on and of course I tripped and cursed my Bella-moments.

Jake's hands went to my waist catching me with ease. Once I was standing he still had not let me go. I blushed deeply and asked "Where are we going?" Jake smiled and shook his head "It's a surprise!" I scowled and started walking. Jake grinned and followed me I saw a lake coming up and wondered if that was our destination.

Jake smiled and said "If your wondering if this is where we're going your right" I pumped my fist in triumph and said "Ha, ha I win!" He laughed at me and continued to a large rock and sat down.

Jake had a sad look in his eyes as he said "I'm sorry I have to do this, but I can't let that filthy bloodsucker bite you" I looked confused and asked "What do you mean?"

He looked upset and he said "I mean your going to become the first female wolf in the La Push pack…"

I stared at him. He looked ashamed like a 3 year old who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Jake grabbed my hips to restrain me, but I was still in shock so I didn't move. Jake looked regretful as he changed into his wolf form and looked down at his long claws. And he dug one into my thigh.

I snapped out of my trance and screamed loudly in pain. E looked fearful, he had the nerve to feel sorry for me when he had done this! I walked swiftly away from him ignoring the pain in my thigh and the pained look on his face.

He called to me"The transformation will take 3 days" I glared at the sky and walked on without a glance back.


	2. The Secret

What Have I Done?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight sob but I do own…nothing CRAP!

Chapter 2 The Secret

After I woke up that morning after the incident I though it was just a dream, but I looked down at my thigh and saw the large hole in it. I groaned and grabbed some shorts and a shirt not thinking.

I hopped in the shower and winced in pain as the water went over my wound. I put a dollop of my favorite shampoo in my hair. I worked it through my hair and grabbed the soap off the ledge and went over my body with it.

I got out of the shower and got dressed and grabbed my brush raking it through my hair on the way to my room.

I yelped when I saw Edward on my bed, I smiled at him and walked over to him, his gaze wet to my thigh and his eyes became heard "That mutt got mad didn't he?"

_He has no idea that werewolves and vampires aren't that different_ I thought to myself thankful he couldn't read my mind. I frowned and dropped my gaze from him, I muttered "No, he didn't want you to change me."

Edward looked confused and I said "Let's go on a walk" and sprinted out of the room and down the stairs and ended up flying over the last five steps and landing face first on the rug at the bottom.

I heard Edward laughing at my mishap as I got up and ran out the door and skipped down the sidewalk. Slowing to a walk and waiting for Edward to catch up.

He jogged and once he caught up to me he asked "So what did you mean?" I shook my head "Later" I whispered

I walked into the park and went over to the fountain and sat down on the side of it. Edward walked right past me and to the other side of it.

_That hurt_ I thought but then again I had hurt him too. I got up and walked over to him kneeling in front of him.

I thought of how I was going to tell him this I said "When a werewolf inflicts physical pain to a human that human becomes a werewolf too"

Edward looked horrified "What do I do?"


	3. The Other Half

What Have I Done?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I own nothing as you saw in chapter two cries I hate not owning anything hey wait! I own my story idea!!!!!!!!! WHOOP!

Chapter 3 The Other Half

"Let it go?!" Edward shook his head "I can't just let it go, I love you Bella, I want to be with you forever, and if you're a werewolf I can't do that"

I looked sad for a moment and then an idea popped into my head "You could turn me into a vampire! Maybe it will overpower the werewolf in me"

Edward though a moment "I guess I could try I mean the worst that can happen is you becoming a vampwolf."

I nodded and asked "When?" He thought a second and said "Tonight with Carlisle just in case…" I nodded again and sat on his lap and kissed him I whispered "Forever" against his mouth.

He grinned at me and said "Tonight" and got up and walked in the direction of his house

I got up and went the opposite way smiling all the way….that is until I ran into someone I REALLY didn't want to see…..Jake.

Jake looked hopeful and said "Bella, now that you're turning into a werewolf, I was kind of…uh….ummmm...Uh...Hoping you would be my...uh...mate?"

I looked angrily at him "NO, I'm **NEVER **doing anything with you ever again!!"

Jake looked hurt but I looked at my thigh and sop did he, he grimaced and said "I'm SO sorry"

I closed my eyes and walked away to get ready for my Edward

When I got to my house I went inside and locked the door. I brushed my hair and put on some black jeans and a blood red tank top. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided I was ready.

I walked down the path to my truck and got in and started it up I drove over to Edward's house at 50 M.P.H. because that was as fast as my truck went.

When I got there I got out of the truck and went into the house and called "Edward??"

Edward flew down the stairs picked me up and flew back up them.

I was put gently on the bed

Carlisle nodded to Edward

Edward whispered to me "I love you Bella" before he put his mouth to my neck, opened his mouth, and hesitantly bit into my neck.

I screamed and yelled in pain, but then…..everything went black


	4. Pain

What Have I Done?

Disclaimer: 'Tis not mine sob I own my idea and the things in my room nothing else sob

Chapter 4 Pain

I awoke to an empty room my veins felt on fire, I was scared. I yelled for Edward and saw him appear quickly at my side.

He brushed the hair away from my face and looked sad "What?" I asked "Vampwolf…" he said with a half smiled.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him. He said "2 and a half days, you have half a day left"

Just then I was hit with an enormous amount of pain I thrashed around and screamed. Edward was terrified he didn't know what to do, he held me, just sat there holding me.

When the pain subsided I fell asleep once more.

I woke up the next day and felt wonderful. Edward was laying right beside me I whispered "I need a shower"

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and what I saw amazed me, my eyes were beautiful liquid golden color with brown around them.

My bust was bigger, I had more curves too. I got in the shower and I noticed I had the water on cold and yet it was warm.

I washed my hair and body and got out. I dressed myself in a black mini skirt and a white silk tank top and walked out of the bathroom.

I heard Edward and…Jake talking I almost lost what little control I had when it came to him.

I ran down the stairs and to Edward's side, Jake said "I see you bit her blood sucker, you broke the treaty" Edward sneered "As did you" and with that…the battle had begun…


	5. The War

What Have I Done?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.

Chapter 5 The War

Ok guys I'm making this story 6 chapter unless I get 10 good reviews from 10 different people by Friday!!!! Thank You for reading this story I hope you like this chappy yes I know they are short but I hope u like them anyhow!

Edward lunged at Jake, Jake turned into his wolf form, Sam attacked Carlisle, Alice was after Jarred, Emmet was taking care of Paul's body, Rosalie was biting Quill's neck and sucking his blood out, and Embry was coming after me.

_What have I done?_

I asked myself, I started a way between my "friends" and my family.

_What have I done?_

I asked again, I attacked Embry with all my might, the silver wolf attacked me back.

I bit into his neck and through his vocal cords so he couldn't scream for help. I dug my long nails into his leg drawing so much blood; I had it everywhere my clothes, my hair.

_What have I done?_

I thought. I finished off Quilland everyone else had finished off there wolves as well; accept one….Jake. He lay bitten and bleeding on the cold hard ground.

I heard something with my super sensitive ears. I said "3 more wolves are coming" everyone nodded.

Jake looked at me and I looked back this time without anger in my eyes, this time with compassion I was sorry and so was he and there he lay dying, dead, who knows what else while I walked away into the sunset and away from the fury, rage,…..and blood


	6. Authors Note DON'T KILL ME

OMG guys please I beg of you don't kill me for this authors note.

I'm truly sorry to say this. No I'm not busy or anything or sick. I have the worst case of writers block EVER. I have 121 words written for the 6th chapter The End ha, ha irony,

but if I get those good reviews I'll make it longer, but I need some serious help guys review, review, review with your ideas

I'll read every one of them and take them all into consideration and use maybe like 5 of them.

So please help me out if you want me to continue this story I need ideas. Right now though I'm going to use this note to thank my WONDERFUL reviewers. You guys are what kept me writing this story thank you!

LovinTopazEyes: thank you so much for your help and reviews, lol yes Jacob BAD. Ha, ha

Catgirl12: I'll try my best to write more but I need some ideas :D

IheartbellaXedward: thanks for the positive review and I thanks I like that chappy too :D

Fang's Lover: I'll update as soon as I can I need some ideas thanks

Ilovecarby: I totally love you (as a friend/reviewer thinga mo bob lol) thanks so much for the great reviews, I'll try to make it descriptive

Blue eyed Bella: I think I answered your questions in my chapters lol but thank you so much for reading my story I really hope you like it

GtotheAtotheBBY: well Gabby lol took me FOREVER to actually figure your name out ha, ha I think I answered your questions too thank you so much for reviewing my story I didn't think everyone would like it this much :D

Epiphanyella98: I might right more if I get some really good reviews ten of them to be exact right now I have 6 so R&R but I need ideas

Thank you guys SO much for all your reviews you guys keep me going :D!


	7. Rant

Ok first I'd like to say thanks, thanks!!!! Seriously guys thanks for all your reviews ideas and support!

Yes I do know you are very mad at me right?

WELL SORRY!

Here are my excuses:

School started

Got grounded

Computer wouldn't let me on because it got screwed up while I was grounded so I had to get a new one.

Got a new computer and have been catching up on my reading!

Pissed off at some people because I have 2167 hits and 22 reviews like what the fudge!?

Ok my excuses over sorry had to rant

Look ya'll I'm really sorry about the no chapters up like at all but guess what?

I'M WORKING ON IT NOW!!!

MAYBE I'LL MAKE IT LONGER THEN ONLY 6 CHAPTERS AND GO TO 7 haha anyway thanks and sorry

Your author friend type thing

Emily/I-tHoUgHt-YoU-lOvEd-Me


	8. I'm Sorry, OK?

Ok first I'd like to say thanks, thanks!!!! Seriously guys thanks for all your reviews ideas and support!

Yes I do know you are very mad at me right?

WELL SORRY!

Here are my excuses:

School started

Got grounded

Computer wouldn't let me on because it got screwed up while I was grounded so I had to get a new one.

Got a new computer and have been catching up on my reading!

Pissed off at some people because I have 2167 hits and 22 reviews like what the fudge!?

Ok my excuses over sorry had to rant

Look ya'll I'm really sorry about the no chapters up like at all but guess what?

I'M WORKING ON IT NOW!!!

MAYBE I'LL MAKE IT LONGER THEN ONLY 6 CHAPTERS AND GO TO 7 haha anyway thanks and sorry

Your author friend type thing

Emily/I-tHoUgHt-YoU-lOvEd-Me


	9. What Happens Now?

Chapter 7 

We were all running home when I felt this weird rush come over m. I liked the feeling so I let it overwhelm me.

I then heard a ripping sound followed by the gasps of my family. WHAT THE FUDGE? I yelled. But I heard nothing but barking. At first I thought the werewolves had caught up to us.

But then Edward cam up to me and asked "Bella, is that you?"

I looked at him like he was dumb and nodded and said " duh" but again I heard a bark.

I looked at my self and though WHAT THE FUDGE?

My skin had turned to chocolate brown fur. My long legs had turned to legs but instead of feet and hands on the ends there were paws!

I ran as fast as I could over to a pond and look at my reflection.

I was a wolf with stark white eyes and chocolate brown fur with red highlights!

I was a gorgeous wolf but a wolf nonetheless

I yelped and jumped back. I concentrated very; very hard on being vampire Bella again, I felt the sensation I felt before and looked down to see a vampire Bella, but a naked vampire Bella!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I screamed and took off into the house.

I threw on some clothes and walked out with what little dignity I had left.

I took a deep breath and peeked outside at my family.

Jasper and Edward were trying to contain their laughter the rest of the family was howling.

"GUYS" I yelled

They all stopped at once. Except for Emmett, I growled furiously and thought _GOD I wish he would just fly into a tree!_

As soon as I thought it Emmett was flying into a tree!

Everybody looked at me shocked.

I burst out laughing and they joined in as a grumbling Emmett came up and glared at me.

_I wonder…_ I concentrated on Alice, I imagined her up in the air and soon she was ripped from Jaspers grasp and into the air

I concentrated on her flapping her arms and screaming CAW, CAW

Alice did so.

I started laughing again

"Carlisle, I found my power! I can control people in my mind"

I thought of the whole family except Esme in the air flapping and cawing

Esme and I tried really hard to stop laughing during my laughing fit I lost concentration and they all fell out of the air.

"CRAP!" I yelled as they all advanced toward me.

I transformed into a werewolf and took off running a blur of chocolate and a spot of white

I ran into something rock solid and transformed back into a vampire and took the clothes out of my mouth and put them on.

I looked at the thing I ran into it was a vampire with blood red eyes.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked

"Yes" I answered "Good" he said before everything went black

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Well this tells you Loving Topaz eyes I am going to do some more chapters and thanks for the idea!!


	10. Real Rant

Ok as you have noticed this is not a chapter and another author's note.

I'm sorry to those who don't do this and thought this was a chapter but I am going to vent.

I am so sick of everyone saying the chapters are to short!

I AM trying you know.

This is my longest chapter yet and you STILL complain!

WHAT THE FUDGE IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!?!?!?!?!?!?!

I mean yes it is only 400 something words but get the fudge over it I am trying ok I want this to be a good story and to fudging bad it's shorts I get the point across. I am NOT a descriptive person but I do try I have tried to make it more descriptive for your fudging needs but nooooo no one notices my fudging efforts!

FUDGE!!!

Starts to hyperventilate

Starts to cry ya'll are hurting my poor o'l feelings I tried to fulfill your needs and you know what? Reviews like good job SUCK I mean it's nice to hear you've done a good job but WHAT THE FUDGE! That helps me none with my writing good job UD ASAP what the fudge I now know how ANNOYING that is and I'm going to try not to do it anymore.

If all you people on fanfic wrote a story and ALL the fudging reviews said good story UD ASAP would you find that annoying?

I THOUGHT SO!

If you find it annoying then don't do it yourself!!!

Ok rant over sorry for making some of you people who don't do this think it was a chapter and Vampwish that was the idea yes Linkin Park it is the Volturi I used Loving Topaz's eyes idea to involve the Volturi in it

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

Ok now my rant is over

STOP WITH THE FUDGING MAKE IT LONGERS AND THE REVWIES SAYING GOOD UD ASAP!!!!!! AND I WILL BE YOUR FRIEND!!!!!!!!

Ok now I'm done for good


End file.
